


Yours To Keep

by astoryandasong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is human now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours To Keep

Benny is human.

In the low lights of Dean’s room he’s slightly flushed. Sam and Castiel have both double and triple checked what Dean knew the moment he’d seen him. 

Sam politely left them alone and is currently holed up in one of the archive rooms, looking for more information on Abaddon. Castiel only looked confused for a moment before leaving with the flurry of wings that Dean used to hear in his dreams.

Sitting on the edge of Dean’s bed Benny looks as if he belongs there. 

You could fit here, he thinks. Benny will never ask him to choose between hunting or Sam. Benny, who told Dean that he owed him nothing. Who called once at one am just to hear Dean’s voice. 

Drowsy smile.

“I ain’t slept in a long time, sugar. Don’t much know what to expect anymore.”

“It would help if you took your clothes off first.”

Tries for humour but fails. His voice is too shaky. Wonders if Benny can hear how much he wants.

“Anything you say sugar.”

Dean’s mouth goes dry as Benny slips off his clothes. Leans back on Dean’s bed naked as the day he was born. The flush goes all the way down. Dean is entranced by the muscles in his thighs.

Doesn’t wait for Benny to ask, takes off his own clothes. Waits.

“You going to leave me all alone?” When Dean looks up Benny has that look. The fond one that Dean isn’t used to having someone give him.

Benny naked in his bed. Benny, who laughs at his stupid jokes and wants to take care of him the way that Dean is used to taking care of other people.

“ I would never,” He says. He has, but he won’t again.

Strange to slip into Benny’s arms and feel his bare skin. He has more hair than Dean in more places and it feels good when their legs twine together. Good to be held when before he always did the holding.

Benny kisses him first and Dean imagines he can hear both their hearts speed up. Beating together beneath the hill. Safe from all the things that have ever hunted them.

The kissing seems to last forever. Stubble burn is a certainty and Dean lets himself smile because he can imagine Sam’s face when he realises how it got there. Big hands frame his face.

“I want to make you smile all the time,” Benny says, “I want to give you something that’s yours.”

“Yes,” Dean says, because he’s breathless from being kissed. “Yes, please, I want that. I want you.”

“Let me, let me do this, please.” Benny’s hands are everywhere suddenly, on his arms and his hips and his thighs. Rubbing their dicks together, rutting like teenagers, desperate suddenly.

We have time, Dean thinks. We can do this now and in the morning after we sleep I’ll ask him to fuck me and he will.

He knows that he’s groaning, doesn’t care. He just wants more, more kissing, more skin. Benny lost in the feeling of them, moaning baby, Dean, baby like it’s being torn out of him.

The hot splash of him coming over Dean’s thighs and stomach is the hottest thing to happen to him in oh, ever, even more than the first blowjob he ever had from Kelly Gordon when he was 15.

Benny’s hand on his dick and he comes all over that fist.

They lie there entwined for a few minutes, breathing hard. 

“I want pancakes later.” Benny says thoughtfully. “And I want one of those burgers of yours Sam says are so good.”

“You can have anything you want.” 

Arms around him tighten.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Dean says and means it.

He sleeps better than he has in a long time to the sound of Benny’s heart.


End file.
